Sealing the Unknown
by Suikazura
Summary: Yuki & Kaname. The time has come for time to freeze for Yuki and her and Kaname to become rulers of the night world.The change for her with soon happen and her knew life will begin. A Contiue of the sealing from the beginnging.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don not own anything of Vampire Knight

Disclamer: I don not own anything of Vampire Knight.

Horses Glides up to the luminous chateau, pulling carriages filled with aristocrats and nobles of another world. Servants spent time for last minute preparations. The inside was lit with candles and the outside burned with flaming torches. Everything had to be ready for tonight's special ceremonial occasion. As the servants prepped and checked ad the rest of the guest arrived, dusk was born once again.

Yuki remained in her room. Butterflies soared through her from what led beyond the door when the time came. She was tempted to look, but dared not to. She no longer feared her loves kind, but she feared whether they would accept her.

Yuki looked out beyond her window down. She saw lines of empte parked carriages. Footman stayed perched upon the carriage, while young stable boys cared for the horses. She moved away from the window and laid on her bed, waiting for her ladies-in-waiting to bring her attire she would wear for tonight.

Yuki sat at when she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in", Yuki yawned tiredly.

Fatigue filled Yuki from all the waiting. There was too much time right now.

Two women entered and shut the door, one a short redhead and the other a tall light blonde. They were beautiful. Time had frozen for both of them, as well as the everyone else.

They did not speak and tried not to meet there eyes with

Yuki's. The blonde women held a bag covering a hanger. The redhead held a pair of red silken three inch heeled shoes. The blonde laid the bag on the bed and the other sat the shoes down beside. Both women left, still silenced.

Yuki went closer to the bed. The bag had a zipper. She unzipped it. The black bag revealed red material from inside. Yuki quickly slipped of her night gown and begin to get dressed.

Two hours later Yuki was dressed and ready. She went over to the golden framed floor length mirror to gaze at herself.

She stepped in front of the mirror and did not see herself. She still saw a young girl that was not ready, but someone that the vampire would not look down upon, some they would accept.

The roamed down her petite frame until it hit right above the knee. Her dress dipped low behind revealing much back. The neck was square and the sleeve were triangular hanging of her shoulders. She noticed the stones the dress and shoes were drenched in were real rubies. Her long hair was down. The shoes made her seem taller and not feel so small as she feared she may feel that way from the crowd tonight. She was ready. Still so much time left and nothing to do, but wait.

She pace back and forth in her room trying not to wear a whole through the carpet. She waited for when the final knock of her love would come and it would be time.

Finally, the knock came. A tall mysterious man entered her room holding two boxes in his hands.

Yuki turned around to see the stranger, but it was no stranger. She recognized her lover. She ran up and wrapped her arms around his bigger from to hug him.

"Kaname", she said happily

"Sit down", he said, "I have presents for you."

Yuki sat down in a chair with another matching chair on the opposite side across from her, but Kaname stood. Kaname gave the boxes to Yuki, one large and the other small.

"Open them."

Yuki ripped the wrapping paper and opened the small box first. The was a ruby bracket she put on her wrist. She opened the larger box and saw a ruby necklace. She lifted the necklace from the box and was about to put it on when Kaname took it from her.

Yuki sstood up and turned for Kaname. She moved her hair out of the way. Her place the necklace around her neck.

"I love you very much." Kaname whispered into her ear.

He move more hair out of his way and lightly kissed Yuki's neck. Yuki felt that powerful wave of heat go through her every time her skin met his.

She turned to face him.

"I'm very nervous", she told him.

"Don't be. You must be ready and show no fear or they will be like a pack of rules. I'll be their every step right beside you. I love you. You have nothing to fear. No harm will come to my love."

"I'm ready then. I trust you completely."

"Then let us go".

He offered her his arm and she gladly took it.

Once they past the door and begin making their way down the stairs her smile disappeared and she gripped Kaname's arm tighter.

The time for the change would soon come, but now she had to be ready to face her love's world, the vampire world.


	2. Chapter 2

All was quiet. Kaname stopped walking and so did she. Yuki was three steps from being in the view of all the vampire world. She took one deep breath and too the last three steps with no regrets.

"His majesty, King Kaname and presenting his fiancé, Lady Yuki.

Yuki tightened her grip around Kaname's arm.

"Don't be so nervous. It'll be the best night of your life", he whispered into her ear.

Yuki hoped what he said would be true.

Everyone around had their eyes on her. She kept her head up and looked back at the crowd in return. Time had frozen for them all. They were so beautiful with a lovely glow shining off them all from their pale skin. Yuki wondered if she herself would become beautiful or stay the same after she changed.

The people parted to two different sides leaving a walk way in the middle. Kaname and Yuki walked through the empty passage. At the end, there was an alter set up and two thrones. Yuki followed Kaname and they both stood in front of the alter.

Kaname too hold of Yuki's hand and looked at her. She knew he was sure of his choice and that he wanted only her and no one else. Then, he looked upon the crowd.

Yuki still kept her head up. What lead ahead would she would not look down.

"I bring Yuki here tonight to become one of our kind and my bride", Kaname said for all the crowd to hear.

A man stood up from the crowd. He was lavished in jewels and the color gold.

"Tell us, why does she deserve the honor of both",The man asked.

Yuki looked at KAname and saw her was prepared for such questions if he was to be asked them.

Her heart beat quickened. They knew about her past. They know she protected humans against vampires. She believed both sides could coexist in peace. She hoped they knew she also protected vampires from humans.

She hoped that they did not have the knowledge that she had not chosen a side yet and wished to stay neutral. The path she chose to take with Kaname showed what side she had chosen, the vampires.

"Lady Yuki is my only love. I have seen her show her bravery and courage to our kind. She has done much to protect vampires against humans even if it were the other way around also. By being ear with me tonight, She has chosen a side. That enough should proved she is worthy. Especially, what she has given up to be with me."

Yuki felt endeared by Kaname's response.

"Very well answered your highness. I shall follow you and the future queen."

The man bowed to them, and everyone else followed. Yuki saw everyone in the crowd bow to her and Kaname.

The crowed rouse and Kaname turned Yuki to look at him.

"I take Yuki to be my eternal mate for life. I give her my heart and everything of me."Kanme said.

Yuki's legs were giving out on her. Kaname pulled her in closer that she was pressed up against his body. She was blushing exceedingly bright red.

"Now, It's your turn, he told her.

Her stood on her own the best she could and took a deep breath.

"I take Kaname to be my eternal mate for life. I give him my heart, everything I am, and my soul to take."

Kaname leaned in and kissed her full red lipes. The kiss was filled with love and so much passion that Yuki could not stand at all. She had to rely fully on Kaname for balance and to hold her up.

The vampire world cheered for the two of them. They were now King and Queen, but Yuki still remained human.

The rest of the night would continue with drinking and dancing celebrating the new couple and what lead ahead.

Yuki dance with Kaname and enjoyed the time left she had being a human until the party ended. After the party, she would be alone with her love and the change would begin. She would wake up as someone knew, but she hoped not someone else she would not recognize and not know.

But right now she just enjoyed what was left before time did run out and freeze for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki walked beside Kaname up the stairs past all the guest that had left. The chateau was empty. The servants whisked away what was left of the ceremony and would then retire to bed.

When the couple was passed the stair Kaname picked Yuki up and carried her down the rest of the hall. They stopped at a door in a shadowed corridor secluded from everything else around.

Kaname held onto Yuki with one hand and opened turned the brass door knob with the other. The entered the room.

The main color that adorned the room was the impure color of blood and dark cherry furniture. The bed was more enormous than a king size bed. The cherry would was beautiful with the red silk sheets that covered it.

Kaname set Yuki down at the edge of the bed and stood standing. The moons light through the window was all that lit the room.

Yuki looked up at him. He looked down at her. The time had finally come. She could not turn back. She was willing and ready to be with the man before her for eternity. She knew because they had both made the promise in front of the entire vampire world. Time would become frozen and Human Yuki would be dead. And now to finish everything that has been done.

"Yuki are you sure. There's no turning back at all", Kaname said.

Yuki stood up looking at him seriously.

"I'm sure. I knew it was to late to turn back once the vampire world saw me. I love. So, Please, Let's finish everything we started." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull hum down closer.

He picked her up and laid her on the bed. He hovered above her.

" I love you so much. You've always made me happy and continue to do. Just relax and let everything go. The more you think it will hurt."

"I trust you with my life."

Kaname crashes his lips on to hers. He deepened the kiss.

She brought her hand to his chest and pushed him back.

"Wait",Yuki said.

Kaname rolled over to the side and just looked at Yuki. What was wrong. He had an expression of sadness on his face.

Yuki saw his face and felt quilt.

"No. I'm not going back. I just like to be comfortable in some other clothes."

She kissed his cheek and walked away from the bed. Kaname decided to change to.

Kaname wore long black silk pants and a black sleeved silk shirt opened to expose his chest.

Yuki returned from a large closet wearing a red Victorian silk night gown. Her hair was back to it's natural state, long and down. Kaname went over to her and picked her up.

"No more scary surprises, my dear. The thought of earlier being true almost killed me." He brought his hand up to Yuki's cheek.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, but shall we."

"Yes, we shall."

The were back in the same position they were in before, but Kaname kissed passionately with more fore. He ran his hand down Yuki's side. His tongue entered her mouth exploring. She gave in to the uncontrollable pleasure he was giving her.

His kisses began to travel to her jaw down to the area that her exposed neck tempted him. He lightly liked the area.

Yuki moaned in pleasure. She couldn't stop. The pleasure of his kisses felt to good. She lightly blushed. The thought of how the pleasure would feel if they went further.

Kaname suck on the spot where a vein continuously pulsed. It was time.

"My love, remember what I said and relax."

Yuki held on to Kaname tight. She relaxed more into the goose filled mattress.

His fangs extended and sunk in to her beautiful neck. His mouth begin to fill with blood. He continue to drink the blood that he always thirsted for above any other.

Yuki felt the pain but than the pain turned to pleasure. She just let everything from her mind go.

Kaname broke his mouth away and sat up. He pulled Yuki into his lap holding her close.

"You have to drink my blood. Take as much as you can in."

Yuki was to dazed from the blood lose to respond.

Kaname took his wrist and bit into it. He brought his wrist dripping with blood up to Yuki's lips.

"Drink", he ordered.

She licked the blood around his wound and immediately fangs sprouted. She then bit into his wrist drinking the sweet nectar of darkness.

The blood surged through Yuki's body. She felt so powerful.

She soon stopped. Kaname pulled his wrist back.

They slowly looked into each others eyes and kissed once more. Yuki passed out. Kaname picked her up and tucked her in underneath the sheets. He smiled. His Yuki. Beside each other for eternity. He crawled in and wrapped his arm pulling her close to him. He closed his eyes and they both slept peacefully.

When morning came, Yuki would awake and start her new life with Kaname, together for ever, not only a vampire, but the Queen of the vampire world.

I'm not sure if I should make it the end or continue the story further. This was supposed to be a continue to my sealing story, but from the beginning. Let me now if you want me to continue it.


End file.
